


I Like You

by Anonarat



Category: Hatenkou Yuugi | Dazzle
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Rahzel is also crying, i'm not crying you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonarat/pseuds/Anonarat
Summary: A drabble based on developments in the manga past what has been officially translated. Left ambiguous due to spoilers.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Rahzel has been sent back in time.

The hospital room that Rahzel had broken into felt too big for the one child it contained.

It had been inevitable that she would come here eventually, almost like a scab that she needed to tear off. Like a picking off a scab, this too would be painful. Still, there was a debt to be paid, and even if she could only manage a single instalment, she needed to pay what she could.

Once she’d known when she was, the place had drawn Rahzel to it, to this person, to Rayborn Diorte.

With a tear she whispered, “I like you.”


End file.
